User blog:Urbancommando77/Task Force 141 vs US Marine Ranger
Task Force 141: The special operations group of COD MW2 vs US Rangers: The elite US soldiers created in 1942 WHO IS DEADLIEST Battle TF141: 5 USR: 5 Mactavish, Price, Ghost and Roach walk through a brazilian market after a mission in Brazil. On the roof tops, five rangers watch them. "Who are they?" The captian says. The captian commands the sniper to scope the area. He pulls out a SR-25 and aims. Ghost looks up and runs into a building. "Come on!" He yells. Mactavish and roach follow him. "Price?" Mactavish says. "I'll snipe them." He says, aiming his M14. Roach sighs quetly and pulls out an ACR. The sniper sees roach and fires two rounds into his head, then two in the neck. TF141: 4 Price runs into the building and aims from a boarded window. He fires at them but misses. The sniper falls in panick. "Crap!" He roars. Price fires again but misses. The sniper fires into the boards. Price panicks and runs. Meanwhile Ghost and Mactavish wait for him. They see him running up the stairs in a hurry. "Finally." Mactavish says. "They killed Roach." He says under his breath. Price aims at the sniper and kills him. USR: 4 Soap and Price pull out ACR's and head to the courtyard. A ranger pulls out a M16 and aims at them. "Were are you guys?" A voice says on their radio. It was Nikolia. "We encountered some hostiles." Price says. Nikolia pulls out a M1014 and heads to the team. Ghost pulls out a M4A1 and fires at them. The rangers run into another building. The M16 wielding ranger fires at them. The team splits up. the rangers split up as well. Nikolia makes it to the courtyard but gets shot at. Nikolai sees the ranger who was close. He fires two rounds into him. USR: 3 The M16 wielding ranger sees Nikolai and empties a clip into him. TF141: 3 Ghost places some semtex and hides in a building. Meanwhile, Price is looking for the M16 ranger. The ranger jumps from cover and kicks him. Price hits him in the temple with the butt of his gun. The ranger gets back up and knocks the ACR out of his hands and kicks him. Price pulls out a UMP and hits him with his gun. Price bolts, but the ranger follows him. The ranger finds an ally and the ally helps him find Price. Price meets up with Ghost. Ghost sees the two rangers sets off the semtex. USR: 1 The last ranger pulls out an AA-12. He looks for them. He sees Price and fires at them. Ghost and Price run before getting hit. The ranger follows and pulls out his M4 commando. The ranger sees Ghost and fires a whole clip into his back. TF141: 2 Price sees the ranger but gets shot in the head. TF141: 1 Mactavish pulls out a USP and fires at him but misses. The ranger tries to kill him with the M9 but misses. Mactavish runs and pulls out his tactical knife. The ranger looks for the soldier. He pulls out a combat knife. The ranger turns the corner but gets stabbed in the neck. USR: The soldier walks to Nikolai's helicopter and mourns for his lost allies. Winner TF141 Category:Blog posts